


Wait, Your Leg Isn't Real?

by btstrainees



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Highschool AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, but not really, everyone is really gay, implied sexy times between binu, lets pretend everyone except myungjun is seventeen okay, like super, mild bullying by jinwoo, minhyuk lowkey snatched myungjuns weave, more accurately attempted bullying by jinwoo, myungjun is the gay gym teacher, myungjun likes the young boys ( wink wink minhyuk ), sanha being matureish, sanha is an amputee, this is really dumb please shoot me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btstrainees/pseuds/btstrainees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sanha's leg flew off during gym.<br/>jinwoo didn't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, Your Leg Isn't Real?

**Author's Note:**

> please note that this is my first fic here. there might be a part two if if feel like it but probably not — anyways please enjoy my nerds.

sanha has a metal leg. of course, he hadn't really _told_ anyone at school, other than minhyuk who, matter a fact, was quite forgetful. so naturally he wouldn't tell anyone.  
his leg had been amputated when he was eleven. a car accident had rendered numb and useless, giving sanha the choice of having it taken off completely or having to live with a dead leg. he didn't want to be wheelchair bound for his entire life, so he went with the obvious choice.  
school had never really been the best for him. after the leg was gone, things were completely different. going into his teenage years, kids get meaner, and the classes got harder. the stress alone of the excessive amounts homework every night, in addition to the constant bullying over his leg were enough to make him crazy.

after a certain upsetting incident, ( a boy had taken his leg and thrown it across the lunch table, making sanha cry and having to go home early ) sanha switched to online school. he was happy with it for about two years, but it just wasn't the same as the public school experience. so, his family packed up everything and moved him to a small town in the western corner of south korea.

the school itself was a dream, it was in a very beautiful and safe neighborhood ( which made his mother very happy ), and there were quite a few things for student to do.

his first day of the tenth grade turned out pretty well. he was introduced to all the students, given his schedule and so on. it wasn't until the second week in that things started to change.

sanha had become friends with another student, park minhyuk. the boy had dirty blond hair, and he was quite short compared to the faux redhead ( well, by now his hair was less red and more brown tinted orange. his parents didn't let him dye it back ). sanha had made the choice to tell his new best friend about his leg, but minhyuk was quite the forgetful bumble bee so it went in one ear, and came out the other. he still remembered occasionally, however. his other friends included a very mushy pair of boys, who were always holding hands or sharing kisses between one another. moon bin and lee dongmin, the school's cutest couple. well, the cutest gay couple — the only gay couple in the school for that matter, so they always attracted their fair share of attention. they seemed to be quite in love, always having some kind of skinship occouring between the two. you've probably seen at least one high school couple before, the kind that are always overdramatic when they have to be seperated for their classes. yep, that's them. dongmin knew how to fake tears, and he always did it. oftentimes they snuck off behind the bleachers to do god knows what in between classes. _everyone_ knew what they were doing, however.  
now, minhyuk was a completely different story. he was pretty openly bisexual, and he was anything but subtle when he made eyes at the short gym teacher. sanha thought it was hilarious how he'd talk about him forever ( however the boy probably had no chance, there was a six year age difference ), going on about how pretty his eyes were and how good his thighs looked in the red shorts he wore constantly. ( in sanha's opinion, they were WAY too short for public consumption ) minhyuk talked about dreams he'd have of him and the elder man being a couple, but he talked about them as if it had really happened.  
sanha had always had his good taste of school bullies through the years, but none were the same as park jinwoo.  
jinwoo seemed to be somewhat bipolar in ways. he was kind to sanha one day, but acted like he hated him the next. and even then, he was never really what sanha classified as mean. he was never brutally vicious, more like merciless teasing or the classic stealing lunch money or snacks. the shorter boy looked nothing like someone that would be rude or unkind, but as someone that would crave attention and constant support. he was what sanha classified as.. _cute_.  
he was cute.  
like a small, adorable puppy trying to be a big scary dog. he just didn't make the cut. but of course, in the true bully spirit, jinwoo never ceased to try to make sanha's life at this new school miserable.

the day came that sanha finally had to participate in gym after two weeks of his mother coming up with an excuse why he couldn't. it was utterly terrifying, his leg wasn't extremely durable in athletic settings. it'd flown off before and that was a horrifying experience.

and of course, the activity they were doing was jump rope. lucky sanha. he'd never really enjoyed the activity, the tiring act of jumping up and down repeatedly exhausted him. and with just his luck, he was the one that had to jump the rope, of course. he made sure to lock the prosthetic in extra tight, trying to ensure that it wasn't going to detach randomly. he looked out of the corner of his eye, seeing his nest friend standing over by the gym teacher of course. all he did was stare at that man. he briefly caught a glance of minhyuk grabbing the white headband off the man's head, clutching it to his chest and running off with it.

  
and to top it all off, jinwoo was the one that was spinning one side of the rope. the boy had a plan, to trip the slightly younger and watch him suffer as he fell to the ground.  
that was his _plan_ , of course.  
the rope was slowly spun, going extremely slow at first to give him a rhythm to go from. his first jump in went well, nothing had snapped just yet so he was all set. he glanced over at jinwoo, the boy had a sly smile spread across his face as he subtly began to spin the rope faster. sanha was getting to be a bit out of breath the faster he went.  
and the next thing sanha knew, he felt the small clasp around his upper knee snap.  
and there went his leg.  
he felt to the floor with a small 'oomph', the room went competely silent, sanha felt like there were a million eyes burning into his skull.  
a small surprised squeal erupted from one of the students, followed by another and another. soon enough, everyone was screaming and there went his secret. he looked over at jinwoo, who was in complete and utter shock at the situation. he had no idea. the kid would have never done that if he had known. "sanha? a-are you alright?" the shorter boy questioned him and slowly trudged over to the other boy on the floor. sanha made a small nod, rubbing his face. there were tears in his eyes, the embarrassment itself enough to want to make him move once again. "i-im alright, but m-my.." he pointed towards the detached limb, laying a few feet away from him. jinwoo suddenly felt extremely bad for doing something like that to him. if he had known about his leg, he would have just left it alone. "i just though you had, like..a limp or something." the blond boy mumbled, reaching over and grabbing the bottom of the cold metal and tugging it over. "i didn't know, im sorry." sanha recognized his sudden change of attitude towards him as guilt. jinwoo carefully slid up sanha's pants leg, sliding the prosthetic back into place and clasping the lock correctly. sanha sniffled and shook his head. "i said its alright." his voice was quite small, a small blush present on his cheeks. a few tears sat on his cheeks as well, not having fallen completely down his face. the gym coach walked into the middle of the whole scene, grabbing sanha's arm and gently pulling the boy up. "you alright? you look a bit frazzled," the elder man patted his back. compared to sanha, he was extremely short. he wants exactly the most build either, his shoulders weren't very broad. sanha let a light smile coat his lips, making a small nod. "im alright." he wiped his face on his sleeve, nodding once again. myungjun ( who sanha learned was the name of the gym teacher ) smiled towards the younger boy and nodded, turning around and walking back to where he was moments ago.

* * *

 

later that day, jinwoo met sanha outside the school.  
"im sorry about what I've put you through." jinwoo's apology seemed sincere enough for sanha. he accepted it. the younger clasped his hands behind his back. looking down at the ground. "its really no big deal." he shrugged. "nothing that i haven't experience before." the two boys sighed simultaneously. they didn't make eye contact as they spoke. "id like to make it up to you, somehow." jinwoo looked up from the ground, sanha not breaking his gaze with the concrete. "ill do your homework. for a week." sanha looked up slightly. "along with taking you out to dinner. ill pay. anything." a little smile was planted on sanha's lips as the elder spoke. "anything?" jinwoo nodded. "anything."

* * *

 

they ended up getting take out.  
but sanha swore that it was the best take out he'd eaten in his life.


End file.
